The problem of splash and spray from vehicles operating on wet roads is well known and the resultant reduction in visibility for road users in their proximity is a major hazard. The splash and spray is caused by the wheels picking up fluid from the underlying roadway and projecting droplets of fluid by the centripetal force imparted by the revolving wheels. The droplets of fluid impinge at high speed upon the mudguards, flaps or other parts of the vehicle, which causes them to be broken down or atomized into fine droplets, light enough to be carried by the wind or slipstream of the vehicle. The roadway fluids are generally rain, slush, powdered snow, mud or mixtures thereof.